Back To The Underground
by labyrinthgal16
Summary: Sarah has been having the same dream lately, and it has been all about the night she turned down eternity. Now she is determined to get it back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Story

_You have no power over me._

Sarah woke up with a jolt. She looked around her room and quietly sighed. Looking at the clock, she fell back into bed, realizing it was just 3:24 in the morning.

_Why do I keep having this dream, _Sarah thought to herself. _This is, after all, the 6__th__ time this week I have had this dream. _She looked at the end of her bed and saw her dog Merlin staring at her.

"Oh Merlin, why do I keep having these dreams?" she asked the big ball of fur at the end of her bed. But he just sat there, panting and scratching his ear. She knew he was listening to her though.

Sarah got up out of bed and went to the mirror. She remembered the night she came back from the labyrinth.

The night she turned away eternity with the man she had grown to love.

That was five years ago, and she was so very young. Only fifteen years old.

"Damn these dreams. Why can't they just leave me be?"

Lightning struck outside and the windows in her room flung open. Sarah jumped and looked at the windows. With a sigh, she walked over and locked them. Her door opened and a little boy peeked in.

"Sarah, are you awake?" the little voice said.

"Yes, Toby," she replied. "Did the storm wake you up?"

"Mhm… m-may I sleep in here with you?"

"Of course you may." Sarah went over to her rather large bed and fixed the other side so Toby could climb in and go right to sleep.

"Did this storm wake you up, Sarah?" Toby asked.

"I guess you could say that," she replied. She looked at the young boy and tucked him into the bed.

"Sarah, can you tell me the story again?" he asked her in his tiny, almost inaudible voice.

"If you would like me to." Sarah went over to the edge of the bed beside Toby and sat down.

"Once upon a time, there was a princess whose baby brother was stolen by an evil king. He wasn't just a king though. He was a goblin king whose kingdom was a magnificent labyrinth that wrapped around the king's castle. To get her baby brother back, the princess had to solve the labyrinth. If she hadn't solved the labyrinth within 13 hours, her baby brother would become a goblin forever. Along her journey, she made many new friends. A goblin named Hoggle, a gentle beast named Ludo, and a knight named Sir Didymus. They helped her along her journey through many obstacles. Once they finally solved the labyrinth, the goblins challenged them to a battle. The beast Ludo called his friends, the rocks, to help them out. They won the battle and the princess ran to the castle to get her baby brother back. She got to a room that seemed upside-down, but right side-up. Many flights of stairs filled the room. Soon, she figured out the way to her baby brother and defeated the goblin king once and for all. The goblin king would bother no one and their baby brothers any more. The end."

"I love that story Sarah," said the sleepy boy, yawning afterwards.

"Yes," she agreed. "I do too. Now go to sleep." Toby curled up in the blankets and fell right to sleep. Merlin lay down beside the child and shut his eyes. Sarah chucked at the sight of the two sleeping and went to her dresser on the other side of the room. She opened the top drawer and took out a red book.

_You have no power over me._

What a lie.

She sat down in the chair, holding on tightly to the book, and fell asleep.

Jareth put down his crystal ball after watching Sarah tell the precious story to Toby. A tear rolled down his cheek as he turned to the crystal and looked out his bedroom window onto the labyrinth.

"Five years," he said to himself. "Five years since she last was in this castle." He turned away from the window.

"I may have no power over her, but she has a hell of a lot over me." He felt very silly talking to himself, but nobody was around.

"I can't live another day without her. I must find a way to get her back."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The Choice

"Did you have a good time with your sister?" Toby's mother asked.

"Yes ma'am I did!" Toby exclaimed. He ran over to Sarah and gave her a hug. "We had fun!"

"I hope he didn't cause you any trouble," she told Sarah.

"Of course he didn't," Sarah replied. "He was perfect."

"I guess we will be back next week then," the mother said.

"Alright. I'll guess I will see you then," she said. "Bye Toby! You be a good boy now."

"Bye Sarah!" he yelled as he got into his mother's car. They drove away and Sarah turned to go back into the house.

_I guess that is all I will ever be to her,_ she thought to herself. _Just a baby-sitter._ She went upstairs to her room and shut the door. The dream she had the night before still ran through her head like wildfire.

She was about to make the biggest choice of her life. Looking around the room, she took a deep breath. She thought twice about what she was about to do and decided it was the right thing to do.

"I wish the goblin king would come and take me away."

She paused.

"Right now."

Nothing happened. She looked at the window and a tear rolled down her face.

"Oh it's not fair!" she said.

"Now that's the Sarah I know," a voice said behind her.

Sarah turned around quickly to find a tall, slender man in all black with hair of a beautiful metallic blonde color.

"Hello Sarah," the man said, his voice soft and very deep.

A chill went down her spine at the sound of his voice.

"Hello Jareth," she replied. She had rehearsed many things to say to him, but had forgotten them all. Jareth walked toward her and stopped within an arms-length of her.

"Why did you call me?" he asked.

She had to lie. "I had just missed my friends so much, and I am so miserable here. I would like to see them again."

"I see," he said. "Well you know once you have called upon me, unless someone comes for you, you may never return."

"I realize this, and I am ready."

"Alright, if this is what you really wish, then it will be done." Although he had sounded serious, his heart was overwhelmed with joy and happiness.

"This is what I wish to happen. May we go? I miss them very much."

"As you wish." With those words spoken, they were off to the labyrinth.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Return to the Labyrinth

"This is so much beautiful than I remembered," Sarah said.

"Well, when you left, everything changed for the better," said Jareth. "The labyrinth, the castle, all of it is different.

"It's wonderful." She stared into his deep blue eyes.

"Yes, it is now."

They paused in a long silence.

"I'll show you to your room," Jareth said, trying to end the awkward silence. They walked down the hallway to a pair of doors. Jareth opened the doors and led Sarah into the room. "You will stay here until you find a home of your own here in the kingdom."

"Thank you very much," Sarah said. "This is perfect."

"I am very glad you think so. The maid will be up here in a minute with some clothes for you. Supper is at six o'clock, and I would be honored if you accompany me."

"Alright, I would be happy to."

"Wonderful. I will see you then." He walked out the room and shut the door behind him. She couldn't believe what was happening. She was in his castle. A place she had longed to be.

With him.

A sudden knock on the door interrupted her thought. She walked over and opened the door to find the goblin maid with many clothes on hangers.

"'Ello miss Sarah," said the goblin maid.

"Well hello Ms…" Sarah hesitated.

"You may call me Ms. Winthrop, dear."

"Ah, Ms. Winthrop. What a lovely name."

"Why thank you dear." She laid the clothes on the bed and sorted them out. "Now right here is the dress that the king would like you to wear to supper tonight." She handed her an off-white, floor length, strapless gown. It was rather gorgeous with a flowery embroidery across the top. The bottom was very flowy. Sarah fell in love with the dress.

"And the rest of the clothes are either day clothes, night clothes, or other dinner gowns," Ms. Winthrop continued. Sarah noticed that he had also sent up some undergarments. Her face turned slightly pink.

"I guess I will leave you to settle in," she finished. "Just tell me if you need anything at all."

"Thank you," Sarah said.

"You are very welcome dear. The king is very happy you are here." On that note, she left the room.

_So am I, _Sarah thought to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Reunited

Jareth paced back and forth, waiting for Sarah to come down for dinner. He was more nervous than the night he asked her to spend forever with him. He hoped that this time, he would not lose her.

"Hello," a soft voice said from behind Jareth.

He turned around to find Sarah, more gorgeous than ever before, with her hair down in very loose curls and the dress which looked absolutely perfect on her.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Sarah," said the goblin king, stunned by magnificent sight standing before him.

"Thank you," she replied.

He walked over to Sarah, took her hand and gently kissed it. She placed her hand on his arm, and they walked to the dining area, where three people had been waiting for her.

"Hoggle! Ludo! Sir Didymus!" Sarah exclaimed. "I am so happy to see you!" She ran over to her friends and hugged them.

"We missed you too, Sarah," said Hoggle.

"Ludo miss Sarah so much," said Ludo.

"Yes, my lady," Sir Didymus chimed in. "Many days we have counted down until we saw you once again."

"Oh this is just amazing," Sarah said.

"I had arranged them to come to dinner tonight to see you," Jareth said. "I know how much you had wished to see them. That is, after all, the reason you came back to the labyrinth in the first place."

_No, it was because of you, _Sarah thought.

"Of course," She replied. She walked over to Jareth and hugged him. "Thank you so much. You will never know how much this means to me."

"Well, lets sit down and eat, shall we?" Jareth asked.

Hours later, after the visiting and the feasting, Jareth walked Sarah up to her room.

"I really hope you had a good time tonight, Sarah," Jareth told her.

"It was everything I could possibly ask for."

_Almost everything,_ she thought to herself.

They stood outside the room for a second, in an awkward silence.

"Well," Sarah started, breaking the silence. "I better retire to my room."

"Alright, I bid you goodnight." With a kiss on the hand, he began to walk down the hallway.

"Jareth…" Sarah said.

He turned around to her and smiled. "Yes?"

_I love you,_ she wanted to say, but would dare not.

"Uhm… can you show me around the labyrinth tomorrow? I bet things have changed."

"Of course. Goodnight Sarah."

"Goodnight Jareth."

He turned around and headed down the hallway once more. Sarah turned to her door and went into her room. She was satisfied by the night she just had, but he would have made it even more special for her. She changed out of her gown into her night clothes, climbed into bed, and fell fast asleep.

In the other room, Jareth was scolding himself for not telling her how he felt. It would have been the perfect time when they were just standing outside her door in silence.

"I have to tell her soon," he said to himself. "I need to do something special for her. Tomorrow." He was sitting on his window pane, rotating three crystals in his right hand.

He thought about the ballroom.

The dance they shared.

_That's it!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Balcony

Sarah woke up the next morning and smiled. At first she had no idea where she was, but then she remembered very quickly. She was in Jareth's castle.

A knock at the door gave Sarah a fright. She got up and opened the door to find Ms. Winthrop standing on the other side.

"Good morning dear," said Ms. Winthrop. "How did you sleep?"

"Oh, I slept wonderfully, thank you," Sarah replied. "If I may ask, where is the king?"

"He is still in his room. Possibly on his balcony outside his room. It's where he is every morning. You may go have a look yourself. Both of the balconies connect to each other."

"I never knew that I even had a balcony." Sarah walked toward the doors that looked like they were just windows. She opened them and took a step outside onto the balcony. The cool morning air gave her a chill. She looked over to her right where Jareth stood, looking out onto the labyrinth. The expression on his faces seemed almost depressing. He looked so unhappy. Sarah wondered if he always looked unhappy.

"I trust that you slept well," Jareth said, not even looking over to see if Sarah was there.

"Yes, I did," she responded. He looked over at her and smiled.

"Well you look charming this morning," he said.

She thought to herself and realized that she was only wearing a tank top and underwear. "Oh, uhm… I'll be right back," she said, her face turning pink. She ran back into her room and grabbed a robe. As soon as she threw it on, tied it, and pulled her hair up into a pony tail, she walked back onto the balcony.

Jareth grinned. "So do you still want to join me for a walk through the labyrinth today?"

"I would enjoy that very much, thank you," Sarah replied. Her face was still a rosy pink from blushing.

"Alright. I will be in the hallway waiting for you." He went into his room and shut the door. When she got into her room, she rummaged through the clothes she was given to by the maid. There was a maroon halter dress that fell to her knees in length hanging up in her closet. She pulled it off the hanger and changed into it quickly. After taking her hair down and brushing it, she opened the door to find Jareth looking at a painting in the hallway. Everytime she saw him, her heart just began to beat faster and faster. She shut the door and walked up to him.

"Did you paint that?" she asked him, referring to the painting he was looking at.

"My father did," he replied. "He used to sit out on the balcony and paint everyday. It was something of a hobby for him. I tried painting, but let's just say I don't have that kind of magical touch."

"You're father was a very talented man."

"Indeed he was." He turned to her and smiled. "Shall we go?"

Sarah nodded, and they both began to walk down the end of the hallway.

Walking through the labyrinth was somewhat relaxing for the both of them. Sarah was enchanted by the beauty of it. She wasn't able to experience it all the first time being so frantic with getting Toby back and all. Jareth saw that she was enjoying the walk, and it made him smile.

"Five years ago, I was running through this very same labyrinth thinking it was the worst obstacle in the world," Sarah began. "But now that I can actually enjoy it, it's like nothing I have seen before."

"Yes, that is the rather popular opinion of people who run through here," Jareth said. "How horrible it is. A couple of people who have ran through this labyrinth said it was worse than death, although I don't understand how they could think that, seeing as though they have never been dead."

Sarah grinned, but in her head, she thought of those other people. _How many of them were women like me, _she thought to herself. It began to bother her.

"We better be getting back to the castle," Jareth said. "It's getting late."

"Okay," Sarah said. "This was nice. Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I was more than happy to."

Once they got back to the castle, Sarah asked Jareth if her dinner could be sent up to her room.

"Of course," he replied. "Whatever you would like to do is fine."

"Thank you," she said. "I am just so very tired." Jareth kissed her hand and watched her as she went to her room.

In her room, Sarah changed into her night clothes and sat on her bed. They had spent all day in the labyrinth just walking around and talking.

_Other people, _she thought. That bothered her still. She kept wondering if he had made that offer more than once. The offer to stay with him forever.

A knock on the door interrupted her thought. On the other side of the door was Ms. Winthrop with a tray of food.

"Here is your dinner, dear," Ms. Winthrop said, walking into the room and placing the tray on the bed. "If you need anything else, just tell me, and I will get it for you."

"Thank you very much," Sarah said. Ms. Winthrop walked out of the room and closed the door. Sarah began to pick at her food, realizing that she was not hungry at all. She got up off the bed and walked out onto the balcony, where the moonlight reflected off the labyrinth. The sight relaxed Sarah, and her mind began to slow down.

She walked over to Jareth's balcony door and knocked on it. He opened it and smiled.

"Will you come out here with me?" Sarah asked. "It is just so beautiful out here tonight, and I want to share it with somebody."

"As you wish," he replied. He walked out onto his balcony and stared at the moon.

"Remember the ball I attended with you the last time I was here?" Sarah asked. "You know, the one inside the crystal?"

Jareth grinned and took his eyes off the moon to look at Sarah. "Yes, I remember perfectly," he replied.

"We never finished our dance," she said.

"You ran away from me. I couldn't stop you. I wanted to come after you and tell you everything would be ok, but I couldn't." He stepped a little closer to her and put his arm around her waist and his hand on her lower back. "Would you like to finish it?"

"I would love to," she replied.

He took her hand, put it on his shoulder, and took her other hand and held it. They slowly began to dance in the moonlight. Jareth began to sing quietly.

"As the pain sweeps through. Makes no sense for you. Every thrill is gone. Wasn't too much fun at all. But I'll be there for you, as the world falls down."

Sarah looked up at him as he sang to her, the song he sang to her when she ran away from him at the ball. They both stopped dancing, and Jareth leaned in to kiss her.

"Just so you know, I have never made that offer to anyone else," Jareth said, before kissing her. "I know that was bothering you earlier. I could see it in your eyes."

Sarah looked up at him, which tears in her eyes. "That is so very good to hear," she replied.

And they kissed. It was a kiss worth waiting five years for.

"Fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave," Jareth offered once again, hoping this time she would not refuse.

"I was so young before, and I never understood what love was. And now I know. I accept." Sarah said. Jareth took her by the waist and kissed her again.

Everything was perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it took me a year to get the next chapter to you. It isn't as good as my others, but the next few will be better.**

Chapter Six

Sarah woke up the next morning in a dazed and confused state.

_That had to be a dream_, she thought. _This all has to be a dream. _Everything seemed too real to Sarah, though. She knew it was all happening.

She rolled over in her bed and looked out the window. The view of the beautiful labyrinth took her breath completely away. A grin slowly spread across her face.

A knock on the door startled her. She jumped up and ran to the door thinking Jareth was on the other side.

"Who is it?" Sarah asked.

"Ms. Winthrop, dear."

Sarah seemed a bit disappointed, but opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Ms. Winthrop."

"Good morning, dear. Would you like me to make your bed?"

"No ma'am. I…" But before Sarah could finish her sentence, Ms. Winthrop was already heading to the bed and pulling off the blankets.

"Okay then," said Sarah. "Is Jareth around anywhere?"

"Oh yes, Miss Sarah. He has been waiting for you to wake up. He is over in his bedroom if you would like to go see him."

Sarah's eyes lit up, and without saying a word to Ms. Winthrop, she was out the door and down the hallway. She got to Jareth's door, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

Before she knew it, Jareth was at the door. His eyes met hers, and a smile spread across his beautiful face.

"Good morning, love," Jareth said in a musical voice. "Would you like to come in?"

Sarah was speechless in his presence. She nodded her head, and Jareth took her hand. They walked into his room and sat on his bed. Jareth's arm wrapped around her waist, and kissed her.

"Why are you here," he asked.

She looked at him, her curious eyes staring into his. "I love you. I have always loved you. I know that sounds like some cheesy line, but it's true. I couldn't bare to live without you anymore. I was worried you wouldn't love me back though."

"I wouldn't love you back?" Jareth asked. He chuckled and kissed her again. "Don't you ever think something like that. Ever."

A tear rolled down her face. She let go of him, and walked out onto the balcony. "Is this really happening?" she asked him as she leaned over the concrete railing.

Jareth got up from the bed, came up behind her, and wrapped his arms around her delicate waist. He began kissing her shoulder and made his way up to her neck. He whispered, "Yes, my love. It is really happening."

Sarah turned around to look at him. Every time she looked at him, she was speechless. All she wanted to do was look at him forever. She felt so safe in his warm embrace.

"Stay with me tonight," Jareth said. "Stay with me forever."  
Stunned, Sarah's eyes widened. She wanted nothing more than to stay with Jareth forever.

Before Sarah could answer, Jareth walked back into his room and grabbed something off of his dresser. He walked back out onto the balcony with a little white box in his hand.

"I have been waiting to give you this for five years," he said. Sarah looked at the box and her heart started pounding once more. She took the box and opened it. Inside the box was a white gold ring, with a beautiful diamond in the middle.

Jareth kneeled to the ground and took Sarah's hand. He slipped the ring on her finger.

"Sarah, I love you," he began. "I will keep you safe from any danger. I will be there for you through anything. You are the love of my life. Will you marry me?"

A tear rolled down her face again.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes of course."

Jareth leaped up and took her in his arms. "You are making me the happiest man alive."

Sarah smiled and looked down at her hand.

"Everything is perfect now," she whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Inside her room, Sarah was laying on her bed. Her mind was racing with thoughts of Jareth and her. Her and Jareth. Married. She never thought this would be something that would have ever happened, but now that it has, one thing came to mind.

Toby.

What would Toby think? What would he think about this huge fairy tale story being completely true? Should Toby even know?

Then a new thought entered her mind.

Eternity with the man she loved. The man she rejected five years ago who offered her the world and more.

_Toby would be happy for me, right?_ Sarah thought. _He wants me to be happy._ Her mind raced between these two thoughts.

And she was happy. She received everything she had ever wanted. Everything she had ever dreamed of. She loved Jareth more than anything. She was completely and utterly happy.

The thoughts of Jareth sent butterflies to her stomach.

A sudden knock on the door sent Sarah falling off her bed to the ground. Jareth heard the thump and opened the door. He chuckled as he saw Sarah laying on the ground.

"Well that was very graceful," Jareth said. He walked over and put his arm around Sarah's waist, picking her up and placing her on the bed.

"Thank you," Sarah said. "For helping me up, not the smart remark about me falling. You startled me."

Jareth laughed again, and sat next to Sarah on her bed. He looked her in the eye and automatically knew something was bothering her.

"Love, what is the matter?" Jareth asked. "You look unhappy."

"Other than the fact that I just fell off my bed?"

Jareth chucked at her response.

"Yes, other than your clumsy moment."

Sarah sighed and looked away from his eyes. "It's Toby. I am worried that he will not be happy with me."

Jareth wrapped his arm around Sarah's waist and pulled her closer. Sarah placed her head on his shoulder.

"He will never be unhappy with you, dear Sarah," he quietly whispered in her ear. "He loves you, and he wants you to be happy."

She looked up at Jareth with a worried look in her eyes.

"Toby is fine," Jareth continued. "I have been watching him and making sure he is doing alright." He tightened his arms around Sarah and kissed her forehead.

"As long as he is doing fine, I am alright," she replied. She stood up off the bed and stretched out the aches in her body. Jareth laughed once more.

"Stop it," Sarah said, and she walked to the window leading out onto the balcony.

"Stop what? I didn't do anything."

"You're laughing at me because I fell off that wretched bed. You shouldn't have scared me like that."

"Oh. I apologize then. Next time I won't knock."

"Very funny," Sarah glared.

"Or I could just go out on the balcony and look in your window. That would just be easier."

"You are not amusing."

Jareth laughed once more. "I find myself very amusing."

A smile came to Sarah's face, and she walked back over to Jareth's side. He sat up and took her hand.

"Next time you fall, I'll promise to be there to catch you. Just make sure it's not off the side of the bed."

Sarah chuckled, and then kissed him. Jareth pulled her down on the bed and held her close to him. His warm embrace comforted Sarah, and she felt safer about Toby. She knew he would always be safe. As well as herself.

Then that word came back into her mind.

Marriage.


	8. Chapter 8

Sarah's Point Of View

_Two weeks later._

Waking up next to Jareth was one of the things I had always dreamed of. With his strong arm wrapped around me, I felt warm. Completely safe. It was a feeling I never wanted to let go of.

I turned to face him and watched him sleep. He was so peaceful and beautiful when he slept. My heart started pounding faster, and the butterflies began to fly around in my stomach. This always happened when I looked at him.

His eyes opened to look at me, and a smile spread across his face. My favorite crooked smile.

"Good morning, love," he whispered, kissing me afterwards.

"Good morning," I replied. His arm tightened around my waist and he pulled me closer towards him. He placed his head on my shoulder and sighed.

"It is such a great feeling waking up to your beautiful face," he said.

"I was just thinking the same thing about you."

Jareth chuckled and looked up at me. My heart melted. I will never regret coming back to the underground. Things have changed. I reunited with the man of my dreams, the love of my life. And then he asked me to marry him. Everything was falling into place perfectly.

"As much as I would love to just lay here all day with you, I must get up," Jareth said, interrupting my thoughts. "I do have a kingdom to run, and you have a wedding to plan."

"That's such a big word."

"Kingdom?"

I glared at him. "Wedding."

He looked at me and laughed. I know he knew exactly what word I meant.

As he got up, his wrap around me loosened. I quickly grabbed onto him. I did not want him to leave. I wanted him to lay here with me forever.

He laughed and fell back onto the bed beside me. His hand cupped my neck and kissed me, slowly moving from my lips down to my neck and shoulder.

"I must get up. There will be chaos among the goblins if I don't."

"How much chaos can they cause?"

He smiled, then tried to get up out of the bed once more. This time I let him. I've don't want to see how much chaos goblins can cause. I have seen bits and pieces of it.

I decided since Jareth was not laying beside me in the bed, there was no point in me being there. As I got up out of bed, I stepped onto something and fell head first onto the ground. In a second, Jareth was kneeling beside me.

"Just let me lay here for a minute," I said before he tried to pick me up.

Jareth choked back a laugh. "You really have to learn to keep your balance, love. I can't ever leave you alone." He wrapped his arms around me and picked me up off the ground. I just stood there with a frustrated look on my face.

"I can't believe these damn beds hate me so much. That is the second time I have fallen off of them." I rubbed my elbow and saw red sticky stuff coming out of my arm.

"Looks like you are bleeding," Jareth said. "Let me go get you a bandage."

He walked into the bathroom and pulled out a bandage out of the drawers. I sat back on the bed as he walked back towards me. After putting the bandage on my elbow, he kissed it and then kissed me.

"Now I must go. Please don't fall off of any more beds, and while you are at it, please stay away from the balcony and any sort of stairs."

"You think you are so funny, don't you?" I asked him.

"I think I am rather hilarious sometimes." He chuckled once more and kissed me again before got up off the bed and walked out the bedroom door. He turned towards me before shutting the door.

"I love you, Sarah."

I looked at him and jumped off the bed, this time not falling. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Please don't leave," I whispered.

A smile spread across his face. "I must leave. But I will make it up to you later. I promise."

I sighed. "Okay. Goodbye then."

He turned around and walked out the door and down the hall way.

"Jareth!" I shouted.

He turned around and looked back at me.

"Yes, love?" he asked.

"I love you too."

He smiled and turned around to walk down the steps. I shut the door and walked back over to the bed. As I laid down, I realized how tired I was, so I decided to take a nap.

And that's when the dreams began.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry I haven't added to this in awhile. I've graduated high school, started college, and I am now in my second semester of my freshman year. Please forgive me! Oh, and I don't understand why I went into Sarah's POV last time. I've meant for this whole story to be in third person. I had a crazy moment there. Haha. Anyways, enjoy!**

_Toby! Where are you, Toby?_

Sarah shouted Toby's name, but he was no where to be found. She found herself in a dark forest, such as the one she was in her first time going through the Labyrinth with Ludo and Hoggle. Running through the forest, she continued to shout his name.

"Sarah! Help!" Toby shouted. Sarah stopped and looked around frantically. She began running faster, following the sound of his voice.

Loud sobs began to sound, and Toby's voice sounded more and more faint as he yelled for Sarah. She fell to the ground and began to cry, knowing she would never find Toby. The forest closed in on her as she lay crying on the ground.

She woke up with a jolt, and tears ran down her face. Jareth was sitting on the bed waiting for her to wake up. He wiped the tears from her eyes and kissed her forhead.

"Jareth, it was the worst dream," Sarah began.

"I heard you say Toby's name over and over again. What happened?"

Sarah told him her dream, and began to quietly sob. Jareth took Sarah in his arms and held her close. The tears flowed down Sarah's face. She looked up and Jareth and stopped the tears.

"Can you see him in your crystals?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, I can love. I have been watching him for you. I just wasn't sure if I should have told you, if you would get angry with me."

"Is he okay?" She grabbed his arm and squeezed.

"He is doing just fine. He misses you." Jareth stood up from the bed and walked over to the window. Sarah watched him and her heart dropped. She stood up from the bed and walked over behind Jareth. Her arms went around his waist and she kissed his back and followed up his neck.

"I want to be here… with you." Sarah began. "I miss Toby, yes. But he would understand that I am happy here with you. I told him the story of my journey through the labyrinth, and I've told him about you. He knows I wish I would have said yes all those years ago." Her head rested on his back. "I love you, and I want to be with you… here. No where else."

Jareth turned his body to face Sarah. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her gently. His fingers ran through her hair and he looked in her eyes.

"What have I done to deserve such a wonderful creature such as you?" Jareth asked.

"Well let's see, you kidnapped my little brother and made me search through this labyrinth… that can't be it." She laughed and rested her head on his chest. She listened to his heart beat. The steady beat calmed her down.

"I don't think you understand how much I love you, Sarah. And how happy you make me. You are the most amazing person on this earth. Any man would be the luckiest man alive if you were to even smile in their direction."

These words from Jareth painted a smile on Sarah's face. He held her close, his grip tightening on her tiny waist.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Can this wait?" Jareth said to the person knocking on the door.

"It's… rather important," said the other voice, timid. Jareth went to open the door and found Ms. Winthrop standing on the other side.

"Well, what is it?" Jareth asked.

"It's Hoggle, your majesty. He's done something dreadful." Ms. Winthrop glanced over at Sarah, and then back to Jareth.

Sarah walked over to the door.

"What has he done?" Sarah asked.

For a moment, the world came to a screeching halt for Sarah.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. And I'm sorry it's short. But I had these ideas and wanted to add to the story before I forgot them. So here is the next (short) chapter. I'll write the next chapter longer. Promise! :)**

For a moment, time stood still. Sarah felt her breath rapidly speeding up and getting heavier. Hot tears ran down her cold, pale face and her thoughts ran wild through her head.

"Jareth, can you see him?" Sarah said quietly.

"Hoggle has found a way around my crystals," he replied. "I don't know how he could have managed getting around my crystals, or even finding a way to get to Toby."

The thought of Hoggle kidnapping Toby left a sickening feeling in Sarah's stomach. How could Hoggle do this, she thought? And even more importantly, what was the reasoning behind such acts? Sarah walked over to Jareth and grasped onto his arm.

"You have to find him, Jareth," she began. "You have to find Toby. They only things he knows about the labyrinth are the stories I told him. He must be so scared."

Jareth set his crystal ball down on the stand and turned to face Sarah. His heart sank as the tears fell down her face. This was something Jareth never wanted to see, Sarah crying. He took her by the waist and pulled her to him. Her head rested on his chest, and his arms wrapped around her securely.

"I'll find him, love," Jareth said. "I'll find him and get him back home. Everything is going to be alright." He kissed the top of her head and rested his head on hers. There was a knock on the door, and Jareth walked over to open the door.

Ms. Winthrop was standing in the door and looked up at Jareth.

"You needed me, your majesty?" she said, quietly.

"Yes, call the goblin guards and have them come to the castle. It's going to be a long night."

"Right away, sir." She quickly walked away down the long corridor, and Jareth shut the door. Ms. Winthrop ran down the stairwell to the throne room where a big bell hung on the wall. She tugged the long rope hanging from the bell three times, letting the bell ring loudly three times. One by one, the goblin guards ran into the throne room and congregated in front of the throne, awaiting the Goblin King.

Upstairs, Sarah stood on the balcony of the bedroom overlooking the labyrinth. A storm was rolling in, and the storm clouds raced along the sky, getting darker by the second. Her long hair flowed in the heavy breeze as she began to cry once more. Jareth came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I told you I would be here for you as the world falls down," Jareth began. "Well, here I am, love. We will find Toby. Hoggle cannot and will not get away with this." He kissed the top of her head. "I have to go counsel with the guards. Why don't you take a walk around the labyrinth to clear your mind?"

The rain began to fall, washing away the tears on Sarah's face. She shook her head, agreeing with Jareth. "Alright. Once the rain let's up, I will go out for a bit." Her arms wrapped around his, holding his hands and lacing her fingers with his. She never wanted him to let go. All her thoughts and troubles went away, but she knew she had to let him go to find Toby. So she let his fingers go and turned to face him.

"Please bring him back to me safe," Sarah whispered. "I love you."

"I will bring him back to you. I love you more than anything." And with those words, he left her standing on the balcony.

The rain began to fall harder, but Sarah just stood there. She knew what she had to do to keep this from happening again.

She fell to the ground and began to cry more.

_I should have never come back._


End file.
